Psycho Clone
by bogey654
Summary: Cammy is a clone of Bison. She has the same DNA as Bison that grants Psycho Power. The originator of Psycho Power has a plan. Will she recover from her trauma? Can she control her power? Can she survive?
1. Clone's Mutation

Cammy sighed. She was on another mission from Delta Red. It was the same mission that had been repeated almost weekly for the last three months. There was news on a possibility of someone with knowledge of Shadaloo, but every time, it was just some fake report. While in the helicopter, she tried to shout over the noise of the blades to her commander.

"Sir! Why do we bother with all these reports of Shadaloo? We are wasting resources, and would gain more benefits if we actively searched ourselves!" The British female was annoyed at the waste of time, when she could be researching on Shadaloo herself. The other troopers were familiar with these outbursts.

Her commander, Sergeant Donald replied calmly,

"We have other duties, not just our concern with Shadaloo. We can't afford to neglect everything else for one crime syndicate!"

"I know sir, but Shadaloo is dangerous! And-"

"No." Sergeant Donald cut her off. "You may have a personal grudge against Bison, but while under **my **command, you will obey **me**. Now, let's get this mission done!"

Cammy simply replied in a breathy sigh,

"Yes sir." The 'mission' was to find a supposed Shadaloo operative, who was going under the codename name of 'Cheetah', in the Chinese capital, Beijing. He was apparently meeting another Shadaloo operative at the famous restaurant, 'Wu Ming Can Ting', or No Name Restaurant.

Grunting when she hit the floor, two miles away from Beijing, she looked around. It was countryside, with trees, bushes, and many colours of flower. As she breathed deeply, she realised that the air was fresh, unlike near towns.

"Okay crew!" Sergeant Donald asserted. "We are going to walk to the inner part of Beijing. We will halt half a mile out to change into 'local' clothes, in order to hide ourselves from the targets. Any questions?" Silence. "Good. Move out!"

Cammy was sat down, looking around, trying to be inconspicuous, while eating her vegetable soup. She was hoping that Delta Red's operation would yield results this time. Suddenly, a man bumped her, dropping his suitcase in the process. Cammy, ready to scream at him, froze, and stared at him. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and was clearly _not _Chinese.

"My sincerest apologies madam." He had a melodic voice, calm and deep.

"That's okay," Cammy said. "I should have had tucked my chair in more."

"Perhaps." The man said ominously. "But it is fine. I'll be on my way. Good day madam." He walked on, hands clasped behind his back. Cammy realised something.

"Wait! Sir, you dropped your suitcase!" She frowned, confused, when he began to run. She looked back at the suitcase, and heard a faint ticking. 'Maybe he has a phone number, or address inside.' Pulling the clasps, she found it was unlocked_._

She heard a repeated tick_, tick, tick, tick_. She looked at what was inside. A bomb!

"Everyone, get out!" She screamed, already running. There was mass confusion, but Cammy didn't realise this, as she was already outside. Wham! She was met with a fist, and, acting on instinct, she kicked the gun she had noticed out of her attackers hands, and kicked him with her other foot in his stomach.

_**BOOM!**_

An explosion rocked the restaurant, sending both Cammy and her attacker flying on to hard gravel. Groaning, she stood up, and looked at the tattered remains of the restaurant, her comrades. Overcome with anger, she ran at the man, screaming, and drawing a knife as she did so. Holding it to her assailant's throat, she shouted.

"Talk! Uh…" She gasped in surprise. It was the same man from earlier, and he was laughing!

"Gladly, this was a trap to kill **you**!"

"They were my FRIENDS!" Then, a coy grin came over her face. "You need to suffer, as they did." She punched the man, crushing his skull, not seeing the glowing purple that accompanied Bison's 'Psycho Power' attacks, until the third punch…


	2. Rehabilitation

"No. No. No. No." Cammy repeated over and over to herself. "That didn't happen. It was my imagination. _**I **_didn't use Psycho Power." In the foetal position, rocking back and forth. Not feeling. Unknowing. Not feeling the hand on her shoulder. Not hearing the questions asked of her.

"Who are you?"

"Did you see what happened?"

"Are you ok?"

Lips move, but no noise. Except laughing. Laughing? Who's laughing? In my head? Bison? Cammy only heard Bison laughing in her head, an omen of things to come.

In a car I don't remember getting inside. Sounds reaching me now, a siren? Incoherent babbling, I hear someone say. I black out.

Movement. I feel cold, solid metal against my hands. Cuffs? I black out again.

I wake up, hand cuffed to a chair. In a white room. Looking around, I inspect it. Nothing. Only a table next to me, a cup there. Blue. I move my lips toward the straw that is sticking out of the cup. Plain water. It feels wonderful going down, until I drain the cup.

A male in a white jacket opens the electronic doors, and walks over to Cammy. Staying a safe distance away, he merely regarded her. The female avoided his eyes, and looked at her feet. She noticed that she was still wearing her disguise, and that it was torn, from struggle, seemingly.

"How are you feeling?" The distinctly British man said in an accent very similar to Cammy's own. She looked up, confused.

"Where am I?" The question didn't mean much, but it was a start.

"A rehabilitation centre, in England. I can't tell you which one, or where, because you have been deemed psychologically unstable. An outside contact could break you out." His eyebrows rose when the female simply grunted.

"Hmpf." She was silent. The male simply shook his head.

"I am going to ask some questions now. Ready?"

"Shoot." Cammy said, abruptly.

"What is your name?" The female looked up at the ceiling, as though in contemplation.

"Camilla White. Cammy for short."

"What is your age?" She looked up as though in contemplation. Then she frowned.

"I...I don't know." She looked down with a frown. A mark on the man's sheet, that Cammy had not noticed until now.

"Marital status?"

"None."

"Place of work?"

"Delta Red."

"Ok Cammy," The male spoke. "We are going to get you moved to a more comfortable room. No windows and a locked door. You understand that freedom is earned here, don't you?" Cammy only looked at the floor and murmured a quiet 'yes.'

"Also," the man said, "We will question you more tomorrow, and you will be allowed your one phone call." No response. "Visits will be allowed next week, if everything goes smoothly." No response.

She was walked up some stairs by two men in blue security guard outfits reading 'SECURITY' on each arm. They came to a door. Right before letting her in, they removed her hand cuffs.

"A meal will be brought up shortly. Is there any food you don't like?" She shook her head, no. They left.

Cammy decided to explore her room. There was a bed with clean sheets, a set of drawers, and a wardrobe. A single light switch by the bedside. An en-suite bathroom, with a shower and a bath. Opening all the draws, she discovered that they were empty. A quick look at the wardrobe, a pair of white pyjamas, and a dressing gown, also white. She lay on her bed, and closed her eyes. Not sleeping, only resting.

*Knock, knock!* Cammy stood, and walked to the door. It wouldn't open. 'Locked from the outside!' she thought indignantly. A scraping noise distracted her, and she looked down. A compartment, big enough for a kitten to get through, barely, was there. A food tray was at her feet with a large amount of food on it. Spaghetti Bolognese.

"Just eat what you can, Cammy," The male voice from before called through. "Don't worry about waste food, see you tomorrow!" Silence from within the room. After she finished eating, she showered, changed into her pyjamas, and got into bed. She fell asleep within a few minutes.

Ok, so this was to just get Cammy settled in rehabilitation. There will be several chapters on this, so if you don't like that, I'm sorry! A shout out to japanesegirl101 for reviewing, subscribing, AND favouring my work!


	3. Misgivings And Concerns

"I have some concerns." The doctor whom interviewed Cammy spoke to his boss.

"What are your concerns, Doctor Hale?" The boss, obscured by shadow, queried.

"She was laughing, quite emphatically, may I add. A common trait when one is stressed, or has suffered serious trauma. From what her Leader at Delta Red said, she knew most of the men that had died. We will need to keep a close eye on her, make sure she doesn't lash out." Doctor Hale explained.

"Very well. She can have her phone call tomorrow. No visits, from family or otherwise, until she calms down."

"Sir, I have some misgivings about that. While I completely agree with the phone call, perhaps a visit will allow her to get the problem off her chest a bit, and improve her state of mind." Doctor Hale reasoned. The boss' eyebrows twitched.

"We will monitor her progress."

"I think that she should be introduced to some others here in a couple of days, sir. Misery loves company."

"Fine. Go, I have work to do."

A chapter showing what the plan is for Cammy.


	4. Phone Call And Settling In

"Lord Bison! We have detected an inconsequential amount of Psycho Power in England! At a place called Arnold Lodge. What are your orders?" A scientist, dressed in a white coat, shouted to the red-clad Dictator. Bison thought for a moment, and then he spoke, his voice deep, and commanding.

"Search for records of 'Killer Bee' and tagged 'Psycho Power'." The scientist hurriedly ran to a computer, and searched the request, his fingers a blur across the keys.

"Here you are sir! We have only one file, and it is very small." The grunt stepped aside in one smooth motion, allowing Bison to look at the screen. The leader of Shadaloo laughed, dryly.

Cammy woke, having had a refreshing sleep, in spite of what had happened previously. Looking at her clock, she saw 8:07 on the digital alarm clock she hadn't noticed the previous night. A small amount of her previous night's meal, the Spaghetti Bolognese, remained on the plate. She picked up her fork, hungry, and not knowing when breakfast would be. When finished, she noticed that she wouldn't be able to change clothes. Walking to the door, she checked it out, being too tired last night to register much. It was solid wood, with a thin metal casing.

"Hello! Is there anyone out there?" Cammy called through the door, not expecting an answer. She was shocked when she received one.

"Yes Cammy, I've been here a while." Doctor Hale said through the door.

"You will be given a tour. But you must want breakfast, yes? What would you like?"

"What are my options?" Cammy asked.

"Muesli, Weetabix, toast, Bran flakes." The doctor replied. 'Damn! I don't like any of those, except toast...'

"Toast please, Doctor...?" She left the question hanging.

"Hale, but you can call me Jared. Jared Hale." The male offered. "We will bring it to you soon, then we will bring it to you soon, then you can have a tour."

"Thank you, Doct- Jared."

The doctor smiled through the wood, and pulled the latch to the left. The door creaked open.

"Come along."

There was nothing. A cafeteria for eating, a play room that had nothing but half a pool cue and a pool table with no cloth. And an exercise yard and a large hall for rainy days.

They ended up at Cammy's room.

"Why didn't we meet anyone?" Cammy asked Jared.

"Soon, soon." The doctor replied. "I expect you would like to take your phone call." Cammy nodded eagerly. "Do you need us to find out the number?"

"No, thank you." Cammy was walking down the corridor, but the doctor stuck his hand out to stop her.

"Other way." He smiled.

Cammy looked around. It was only her and a security guard. Her fingers shook as she held her hand over the buttons. 'How will she react? Should I call her? Who else can I call?' She thought. After a moment of wavering, she hit the last button. One ring. Two. A third. The sound of a phone being picked up.

"Hello?" The accented voice came through.

"Hi, Chun…"


	5. Contemplation

A quick thank you to an anonymous reviewer "James Birdsong" for his simple, yet kind, reviews.

* * *

"Hi Cammy! How are you?" Chun-li squealed. Cammy bit her lip.

"Fine, love. Just fine," Cammy was weighing the pros and cons to telling the Chinese girl her...situation. 'She's going to find out eventually. But I'm not ready for that turmoil. Not yet.' "Is there any news?" Cammy asked, not referring to anything in particular.

"No. We've had a multitude of fake reports about Shadaloo. Damned Bison! He decides to lay low for a while, and Interpol simply forgets his existence! They have no idea how dangerous Psycho power is! Has Delta Red come up with anything?" Cammy was silent. 'Will she hate me? Shun me?'

"No. Nothing at all, Chun." Cammy lied. She felt bad for doing so, but what option did she have?

"Oh...shame. Still, we will find Bison! We have to! For my father, and you, Cammy." Chun-li sounded passionate.

"I'm touched by that thought, love, but..." Cammy shivered, remembering what happened to her.

"Just be careful. Don't wonder into any traps, ok?" Cammy, fearing for her friend, decided she would have o keep Chun clear of trouble, without giving away what happened to her self.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself. You know, eh?" She was referring to their last fight, which the qipao-clad female had won.

"Listen, I'm coming to Britain in a week or so, on some work with Interpol, so I'll drop by while I'm there. Sound good?" Cammy, thinking quickly, replied,

"No! I mean, not yet. I'm changing address, so I'll give it to you when I know what it is." While this was going on, Doctor Hale showed Cammy five fingers, indicating she had five minutes left. She gave a curt nod, and swapping ears, she got ready to finish her current conversation.

"Great! I'll see you soon, Cammy!" Cammy sighed.

"Good bye, love."

"Bye!" The sound of a phone being put down. Doctor Hale entered the room, when he noticed Cammy simply staring at the phone. Eyebrows knotted with concern, he attempted to cheer Cammy up.

"Was that ok? Fun? Who did you talk to?" Cammy was silent once more. Then,

"What are the rules concerning Visits?"

* * *

I used Psycho Power. I am in a mental institution, and all alone. What if Bison finds out? What if Chun finds out? Will she hate me? Is there a future for me? Will I be experimented on? Do I carry on as normal? Did Bison plan this? Will I die?

This last question filled Cammy with dread.

Can I get out of this place? To freedom?

It was four days since the phone call, and Cammy was in deep thought since. Her "Friends" at the institution she was at helped, but they were no substitution for her real life. She earned breaks from thought with exercise. Three hundred press ups. Two hundred sit ups. Hundreds of laps around the exercise yard. None of it helped. Sad, not responding to people. One word answers or grunts. Lack of food, sleep. Little social interaction, no appeasement. Only exercise, and thought. Nightmares. She dreamt about her self, ruling at Bison's side, killing her friends...killing Bison. Ruling, with the weapon, the energy, that power that created her.

Alone.


	6. Questions, Hopes, And Decisions

"So, Cammy," Doctor Hale said to her. "We have come to the point where I must ask you some questions." Cammy looked at him. She had been led to the room she first woke in, was sat down, and had just been told she was to have a Q&A session.

"Ok…" She replied. "What would you like to ask me?" Cammy feared the questions to be asked of her.

"Primarily, what happened immediately prior to your presence here? We know already from Delta Red, but want to see your perspective." Jared intoned. Cammy had to think, in spite of having thought far too much about…before.

"Well, we were on a mission and-" Jared interrupted instantly.

"What was your mission?" Urgent, he seemed, Cammy thought.

"We were searching for a supposed Shadaloo operative by the code name 'Cheetah', and planned to interrogate him, or her, for information on Shadaloo." She replied, a bit taken aback by her calm demeanour. The Doctor motioned for her to continue.

"We arrived at the mission site, which was Beijing. We were in a restaurant, and were going on the information of our anonymous source that the operative would be there. It wasn't disclosed to us what they were going to do. Well, this man walked by my table, and bumped my chair. After a polite conversation, he walked off, having left his suitcase. When I attempted to shout him back, he inexplicably started running." Cammy's voice went deeper, quieter, almost to a whisper, hoarsely choking out her words. "His…his suitcase w-was t-t-t-ticking." She was in near tears by this point. "It was a bomb! I shouted for everyone to get out, but there was no-one outside when I got out…the same man as before punched me, but I beat him back, and asked for answers! He said it was a trap t-t-to k-k-kill me!" She really was crying by this point.

"And what happened then, Cammy?" Doctor Hale's eyes wee soft, and he held an incredible amount of pity and respect for this woman.

"I…I KILLED HIM!" She screamed. Amidst her tears, and upset, she couldn't help but feel guilty that she was withholding the full truth.

"All those men… my commander! All DEAD!" She buried her face in her hands, and cried. She cried for her fallen comrades. She cried for the unfairness of life. She cried for herself.

Doctor Hale moved to the seat next to her, and simply sat, offering no support, but simply being there.

"Cammy." The said female was silent, except for some sniffles.

"You will be free to go, however, we offer support to those who require it in cases such as yours. You can have a think about whether you think you would do better on your own, or with our support. Cammy, silent, privately decided to stay.

"Oh yes, we have scheduled a meeting with your phone-call friend. We have the room reserved for the next six days, so all you have to do is invite them."

It was four days later. Cammy was looking out of the window with her blue eyes, she was waiting. What for? Fairness? Freedom? No, it was merely her friend. Someone to talk to. She had already told Jared that she wanted to stay for a month, and he had contacted Chun-Li for her. Both fighters knew her location, the Arnold Lodge now, as she was voluntarily there. She had asked Jared to reveal her situation to Chun, if only to spare herself for a short time. Graciously, he had only told Chun-Li the bare minimum, to allow Cammy to reveal more in her own comfort.

As Cammy was thinking about all this, a Golf GTI pulled into the car park Cammy was looking out at. She sniggered. Chun-Li had enough cash for a Ferrari, or Lamborghini, but instead went with the practical, not-used-a-lot, Golf.

She rushed to the front door. Everyone knew who Cammy was, and were friendly with her. Jared was a short way in front, already waiting. 'That woman on the phone,' Jared was thinking, 'cut her work short to visit her friend. What a good person…'

"Cammy! Hi!" Chun called, carrying merely a small, brown, leather hand bag.

"Hi, Chun!" Cammy called back, delighted that Chun-Li's attitude was the same as ever, even through what had happened since. Jared walked with Cammy, and watched them cuddle.

"Thanks for coming, love." Cammy whispered, revelling in the first human contact she enjoyed in weeks.

"What are friends for?" Chun-Li smiled.


	7. Progress

"So where shall we go?" Chun-Li asked Cammy, Jared a little way behind.

"Ummmm…Jared?" Cammy left the question hanging. Jared let a cheeky grin creep to his face.

"Toy world?" Both female fighters' heads snapped round to face him.

"What?" They said simultaneously. He began laughing so hard, his face turned red, and he couldn't breathe!

"Hahaha…kidding! I thought that may have got a reaction! Wherever you want, within reason of course." Chun-Li rolled her eyes.

"You had to put up with this guy? That must be worse than whatever landed you here in the first place!" The other fighter winced visibly. Cammy's voice broke.

"Please Chun, love, not now…not while it's still painful."

"I'm so sorry! My insensitivity! Tell you what; the food is on me today!"

"Thanks…" Cammy trailed off. 'She wouldn't be so cheerful if she knew the whole story...'

"A white Earl Grey for me please, and Cammy would like…"

"A black coffee please." Chun-Li raised an eyebrow.

"That's a change from your usual sweet tea Cammy. Why?" Cammy shrugged her shoulders.

"For a change." Chun-Li now shrugged.

"Ok. An Earl Grey and a black coffee please." The officer directed at the waiter.

"£3.48." The waiter said gruffly, standoffishly. Chun-Li paid.  
"So, Cammy. What's been going on at that place?" The inquiry, so innocent, yet it seemed as if her eyes were baring her soul, revealing her secret.  
"Nothing. Nothing at all~" A singsongy voice. '**LIAR**!' Said Cammy's mind. 'Shut up!' She inwardly screamed. Untruthful... just like..._You!_

"Well **something** must happen." Chun Li pushed.

"Jared. Back me up he-oh." Cammy cut herself off. She had gotten so used to his support the last couple of months that she hadn't realised that he was sitting two tables away, sipping away at his coffee. "Just exercise. That's it." Cammy said sharply. Chun-Li squealed quietly.

"I'm just so happy you're okay!" She ran round the table and bear hugged Cammy tighter than Zangief, causing a lot of people to stare at them awkwardly. Cammy was not used to human contact anymore. In the past she would have squealed along with "Chunny", as she affectionately called her. As it was, she just sat there rather stiffly. After Chun pulled away, she was wearing a frown.

"My god, that place really has changed you. Why don't you stay with me for a while? You need to get to a more cheerful place, a home." Cammy squinted back.

"Thanks..."

"Your coffee. Your tea." The waiter simply dunked the drinks down, and some splashed onto Cammy's arm. As the coffee had not had milk poured in, it was basically boiling water. She screamed in pure agony!

"GGGRRRAAAHHH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! LOOK AT MY ARM! LOOK AT IT!"

"Cammy! Cammy, calm down! Chun-Li shouted frantically. Cammy could break the waiter's neck in four seconds, so Chun jumped in front of Cammy.

"Cammy, remember our anger management. Deep breaths." Cammy had an image of Bison in her head. Arms crossed, laughing.

"WHY! WHY WAS IT NECCASARY TO BURN ME! MY ARM IS ALREADY PAST MY SKIN, YOU FOOL!"

Chun-Li was in front of Cammy waving her down, desperately trying to save this man's life... when she swore Cammy's eyes were purple... she stared for a moment, then, when Cammy blinked, they were quasi-normal, albeit very wide. Jared had gotten Cammy's attention by this point, and was taking her off to the nearest cold tap. The waiter was shaking, and he lost control of his legs. 'Damn!' he thought. 'Third time this week. I'm SO fired...'

"Lord Bison! Over here!" Bison strolled over. "Quickly sir! Please!" Bison, now running, looked at the screen.

"Lock on to the location, mark it, and keep data records." He ordered in quick succession. "Tomorrow, I'm going to pay a little visit. If I know her, she'll stay with her '_friend'_." He said "friend" as if it was something to be ashamed of. "How is the stronger body coming along? You know that my power can't grow unless I have a body that can support it, otherwise I'll spontaneously combust."

"Not well sir...you are too powerful for the body at the moment, but we **are** making progress."

Cammy was feeling better. Thankfully her clothing, a baggy top, had dropped the actual burn damage, but it still hurt.

"It hurts like hell, how do you think it feels?" She was getting angry at Jared.

"Whoa, easy! I only asked if you were okay." Cammy sighed.

"Sorry." She said with her head down, like a child who doesn't want to say sorry, and is being forced by their parent to do it.

"It's fine. While you were washing your arm in the loo, I was speaking to Chun-Li. She wants you to stay with her for a while. Judging from what I've just seen, I have to say-"

"I had good reason to be angry! He spilled BOILING WATER on me. I think I was justified. I want to stay with Chun for a while." Jared looked thoughtful.

"Point well made. Off you go." Cammy looked at her watch.

"What, now?" Jared smiled.

"Why not?" Chun-Li squealed.

"Let's go, let's go! Yay! Truth be told, I've been lonely. So I'd love company!"

"Chun, how about you make arrangements while I speak to Jared." Chun-Li left to get her laptop, and booked a plane flight to her home. Cammy took Jared over to the private area, a near deserted corner of the room.

"Jared, don't say anything. Thank you. I know you've made a lot of effort for me, and I can't repay you. Thank you for being there, for making me sane again. You were my only friend in that place, and I survived because of you. Good bye." She gave him a quick hug, and ran off outside, crying, with Chun-Lu following.

I would like to thank "Vammy" for his\her feedback, and inspiring me to find more time!

I greatly appreciate any feedback, as long as it isn't "You suck." I can take criticism, but tell me why it was bad\good, etc. Thank you all, and please, enjoy!


	8. Clone's Purpose

We are drawing toward the end, but fear not! We have a chapter after this one. With a surprising twist! The twist is in the next chapter!

So, here is the penultimate (second last) chapter!

"You have a nice home." Cammy said as she walked into Chun's three bedroom house.

"No." Cammy looked at her inquisitively. "**WE** have a nice home. Mi casa et su casa."

"What does that mean?" Chun-Li giggled.

"I don't know! I saw it in a film once!" (AN: the film I saw it in was meet the parents. I think it means "My house is Your house.")

Cammy started laughing so hard she fell on the floor. Chun-Li, flustered, decided to make her friend feel at ease.

"Fine, you want to laugh? TICKLE FIGHT!"

"No! No! HAHAHAHA! I can't breathe! Stop! Hahaha! Heehee!"

Cammy got Chu-Li into a hold, and tickled her into submission.

"You win! Let's unpack your stuff, and have some coffee." Cammy, with a sly look on her face, said that she would prefer a sweet tea instead, and a slice of cake.

"Wow! You must be more comfortable already!"

"Yep!" Cammy said a cheeky grin on her face.

After they had unpacked Cammy's stuff, and made a list for some other stuff, they retired to play scrabble, which Cammy won, her first language being English.

"Where do I sleep?" Cammy asked Chun-Li.

"Hmmm... you've been alone for months at night, haven't you? So you can stay in my room! We can top-tail, or just normal." The Chinese female suggested.

"Wouldn't that uh, be weird?" Cammy queried.

"Why would it? It's not like we're going to do anything!" They started laughing. Cammy grew serious.

"Thank you Chun. I can't be alone tonight."

"Call me Chunny! You always used to!" Cammy merely shook her head.

"It doesn't feel right." Chun-Li held her hands up as a sign of submission.

"No problem. Let's get to bed."

After they both got into Chun-Li's bed, Cammy realised it was rather large. Not a king sized bed, nor a normal one, but somewhere in between.

Chun-Li placed an arm over Cammy's midsection.

"I think that I'll hold you like this. Make you more comfy."

Cammy snuggled into her pillow.

"Good night, Cammy."

"Night Chun." With a cosy blanket, and Chun protecting her, Cammy fell asleep in minutes.

Bison floated up to Cammy's window. Careful not to wake Chun-Li, he held his hand over her head. A thin stream of Psycho Power, a purple, near invisible line. Cammy's eyes snapped open, but she was paralysed. She couldn't move.

'Bison! What's going on! What do I do?' She thought. In her head, she heard a croaky voice.

'We have a psychic connection. You will forget this night. Tomorrow, at exactly midday, your Psycho Power that has been growing will explode, killing everyone in a five mile radius."

'But! Why do I have Psycho Power? How?' Bison laughed, dryly.

'Simple. You, and the other Dolls, were created from my DNA. My scientists realised early on that only you had the potential to use Psycho Power, and nurture it. Coincidentally, Interpol and Delta red have been impeding me for too long. I was waiting to make use of your potential. Now is that time. With you two gone, their Field Leaders, the entire organisation will have NO tactical strikes. No way to take advantage of weaknesses. I will control everything.'

Cammy had been listening, stunned.

'Not Chun! Kill me, not her!' Bison laughed.

'Fool! You won't even remember this. Goodbye!' Cammy saw a dark purple sheen cover her eyes, then it went black.

"Morning!" Cammy bolted upright and looked at Chun-Li. She was carrying a large tray, with two tall glasses of orange juice, and a stack of pancakes.

"Do you want some breakfast in bed?" Cammy licked her lips.

"Yes! The food at the Arnold lodge was okay, but I haven't had pancakes in forever!"

As they were eating, talk turned to the previous evening.

"Did you sleep okay, Cammy?" Cammy finished her mouthful before replying.

"Yes love. I had a dream though, and I can't remember what it was." Chun-Li replied after drinking half her cup of orange juice.

"It can't have been that important."

"I get the feeling that it was though. Like, really important." Chun waved her hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Forget it. Let's watch some TV."

They spent some time watching telly, and then Chun-Li suggested going to the cinema.

They were getting their coats on, when Chun-Li suggested a bottle of wine.

"A good 1974 Latour! How' that sound?"

"Perfect, love! Oh and by the way..." Cammy said mischievously.

"Yes, Cammy?" Chun replied.

"Pinch, punch, first day of the month, no returns!"

"Ow! I thought it had to be before twelve to do that, or it meant bad luck!"

"Oh, it's only five to. Guess that means good luck then!"

"Haha. I'll just get the wine, then we'll have a glass or two, then go!"

As Chun-Li went downstairs, Cammy went to get two glasses. She sat on the couch. Checking her watch, she read 11:58.

Then Cammy squinted. She noticed a small cut on her hand, a bit like clothing that rips because the wearer is too big for their clothes.

It was purple.

Thump-Thump.

Thump-Thump.

Time slowed down. Each beat of her heart was separate.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

...

Time sped up.

The purple spread, shining through her skin. Last night's events raced through her head.

"You, and the other Dolls, were created from my DNA." "Only you had the potential to use Psycho Power, and nurture it." "I was waiting to make use of your potential." "I will control everything."

"Tomorrow, at exactly midday, your Psycho Power that has been growing will explode, killing everyone in a five mile radius."

"NOOOO!" The sheen of purple energy exploded, outwards. Sound. An earthquake shattered the area, devastating everything. Buildings collapsed, people screamed.

At the centre, Cammy. She was unharmed, but her body was unravelling. Flakes of skin peeling off. No pain.

Silence.

Thump.

Cammy looked around. She saw destruction. Chaos. Pain.

Thump.

She saw a car, flung hundreds of metres. In slow motion.

Thump-Thump.

Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump.

In seconds, it ended. The purple had faded. Cammy was alive, unharmed.

Thump-Thump.

Chun-Li struggled upwards.

"The cellar must have sheltered me." She remembered her friend.

"Cammy! Oh my..." Chun-Li looked around at the destruction. At the cars. The collapsed buildings. At Cammy.

"Cammy! You're okay!" She suddenly gasped. Cammy was safe, but she had a purple, shining eye shaped mark on her forehead.

"Cammy! What's on your head?"

"Chun...love...I'm sorry. I should have told you. I used Psycho Power. It has been growing." She was crying. "I didn't know! I ignored it! I was scared you would shun me! Help!"

"Cammy..." Chun-Li wavered.

"I forgive you!"

"Forgiveness can wait!" A voice cut in. Bison was outraged. Neither Cammy nor Chun-Li had ever seen him angry. Annoyed yes, but never insane!

"I don't know how either of you survived, but now it is time to die!"

He went hurtling towards Chun-Li.

"No!" Cammy threw herself in the way of Bison's Psycho Crusher.

His hands pierced her.

Thump-Thump.

He was thrown back in an explosion of purple.

"So you can use Psycho Power at will? What an unexpected development!" He grinned.

"No matter! I am far more powerful!"

He rushed, a flurry of kicks and punches. Cammy desperately defended, but it wasn't long before he caught her in the head with a punch, and sent her flying.

Cammy felt weak. The explosion had weakened her power, but she was glowing.

The mark on her forehead pulsated. She could feel herself unravelling, the power splitting her body, slowly.

Bang! Chun-Li had fired her gun at Bison. He was laughing. The bullet hovered in the air, glowing purple.

"NOOOOOOO!" Cammy rushed in front of her friend...again. The bullet flew at Chun-Li's human shield. Cammy dropped.

On my knees, struggling.

Thump-Thump.

Thump...Thump.

Thump.

"Hah! Fool! Now both of you will die for your insolence!"

Cammy stopped glowing. She was normal now. Except that mark on her forehead.

"Ugh...look me in the eye and say that!"

"Hmph. As you wish. First...your little _friend._"

"No! Leave her alone. Kill me!"

Bison moved to Chun-Li. And grabbed her leg. And bent it the wrong way, breaking it. Chun-Li screamed in agony.

"I want her to see you die first."

"Just get it over with." Bison walked over to Cammy, and held her up by the neck.

"Look!" He said, facing her toward Chun-Li. "She will die, and it's your fault."

Suddenly, a purple sphere surrounded them both.

"What? Urgh, can't move."

"It's time you paid for what you've done, Bison! This shield will save you Chun, but try to get away! I'm not sure how long I can hold it!"

"But Cammy! What are you going to do?"

Cammy turned to face Chun-Li, smiled, the turned back to face Bison.

"Kill him." Chun-Li started crawling, trying to manage with her broken leg.

"Fool! You can't hold it forever!" Cammy was smiling.

"Chun...I'm glad to have killed your father's killer before I died. Bison. You're a criminal, and it's time to pay."

Cammy's mark glowed. Bison growled.

"No! My power...you'll unravel! You can't handle that much!"

'Neither can you...' Cammy thought.

The shield dropped, and a massive beam of energy flew out of Cammy's mark, throwing her and Bison apart in a small explosion.

Bison was nowhere to be seen. Cammy landed near Chun-Li.

"Cammy!"

"Chun?" Cammy's eyes fluttered open. Chun-Li put her head near Cammy's chest.

Thump-Thump.

Thump-Thump.

"Chunny, it feels right now." Chun-Li began crying at her nickname.

"Cammy, I'll get help!"

"Don't...bother. It's too late. But...I'm back to normal." It was true, the mark had disappeared.

"I'm glad my...last moments are with you Chun. Forgive me...bury me by the Arnold Lodge. Use my money to help it. Improve it. Visit me."

"We'll do it together! We'll do it all together. I promise!"

"I..would have liked that. Chunny?" Cammy's voice was hoarse, weak now.

"Yes, Cammy?"

"Cuddle me...like last night. I want to feel...safe."

Chun-Li cuddled up to Cammy. She could hear her heart beat.

Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump...Thump.

Thump...Thump.

Thump...


	9. Clone's wish:Fulfilled

Now, this isn't the real ending, just a bonus ending. I couldn't decide between one of the two endings, so here is ending number one, the unofficial ending.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to mourn the passing of Miss Camilla White…"

Chun-Li listened to the age-old mourning speech of a loved one. Sombre, silent, she reflected on her efforts to resuscitate Cammy.

"Don't you dare die! Don't!" Press, press, press, breathe, breathe. Chun-Li had already phoned the ambulance, but thanks to the massive explosion the nearest one was at least ten miles away.

However, Chun-Li didn't consider how long it would take, just on the breathing and chest pushing. Ignoring the blood stains on her jacket, around her mouth. Had it been a stranger, she would have been fine doing CPR, but amidst her tears, desperation, and **need**, her movements were sloppy, wild, and ineffective.

"Can't…die! Come on, Cammy! Please!" Chun-Li's voice now barely a whisper.

"Where is that damn AMBULANCE?" She screamed. Did they think she could keep her alive alone? She didn't even know if Cammy was breathing, but didn't dare risk wasting time to check. Those five seconds could mean the difference between life and death.

"Move! Breathe! CAAAAAMMMY!" Tears of frustration now, of fear. Chun-Li had seen death before, but not anyone close to her, and certainly not her best friend.

Chun-Li was pushed aside by someone in a white uniform.

"She's still alive!" The man shouted. More men gathered around Cammy. Oxygen masks, stretchers, adrenaline shots. Cammy put into the ambulance none too gently. No time to waste got to get the full facilities of the hospital, now!

Chun-Li, next to Cammy, mumbling over and over to herself,

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening…"

Cammy was pronounced dead on arrival, at 12:33.

…

"…and let us not forget those who died in that explosion, their families. They will be missed greatly, and may their souls find heaven." The minister finished his speech, and the precession took the coffin down the aisle in the middle of the people. Most were from Delta Red, and were simply mourning a commander, a colleague.

Chun-Li was mourning her only friend. All her other friends were work friends.

Jared placed a hand on Chun-Li's shoulder. Not saying anything, he simply nodded at Chun-Li.

Chun-Li cried.

Two months later, and the Arnold lodge was twice the size. Cammy's unwritten will of her money, a handsome sum of nearly one million pounds, had improved the rehabilitation centre ten-fold. Chun-Li would visit most days, when work didn't get in the way. She would talk to Cammy's grave about mindless things, but today was different.

"Cammy…things are going well here. We already have some people ready to leave, ready start a new life. We even have a new program of finding a place to live. We hired more workers, and improved the building to have gym and a sports hall. Delta Red funded us as well as INTERPOL, and gave about fifteen million between them. I wish you could see what we're accomplishing. I wish my father could see us now." Chun-Li hadn't cried since Cammy's funeral, but now let her tears fall freely. "I wish that Bison never existed, that we could have had a normal life. I wish… you were alive."

Chun-Li got no message from beyond the grave, nor expected one. Instead, she simply stood up, and walked away from Cammy's gravestone.

Silence.

I would like to thank all reviewers to this point, but special thanks go to Vammy and an anonymous reviewer named James Birdsong. James has kept my spirits up throughout with simple, kind comments, and Vammy gave me a couple of pointers, along with inspiring me to find time and the mental energy to finish this story.

I should remind you that this is not the end, merely one of two endings I was undecided between, so there is one more chapter to go, the official ending. I was nervous about this chapter, because I wasn't sure whether or not I captured emotions effectively, so please tell me if you felt the desperation in this chapter, and the other emotions. Thank you all!


	10. Cammy, Clone No More

Ahhh, here we are, the end of my story. I made a special effort with his whole fictional story, and I am very proud to have finished it. Here is the official ending of Psycho Clone.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to mourn the passing of many poor souls who died in the explosion…"

Chun-Li listened to the mourning speech of a loved one. Sombre, silent, she reflected on her efforts to resuscitate Cammy.

"Don't you dare die! Don't!" Press, press, press, breathe, breathe. Chun-Li had already phoned the ambulance, but thanks to the massive explosion the nearest one was at least ten miles away.

However, Chun-Li didn't consider how long it would take, just on the breathing and chest pushing. Ignoring the blood stains on her jacket, around her mouth. Had it been a stranger, she would have been fine doing CPR, but amidst her tears, desperation, and **need**, her movements were sloppy, wild, and ineffective.

"Can't…die! Come on, Cammy! Please!" Chun-Li's voice now barely a whisper.

"Where is that damn AMBULANCE?" She screamed. Did they think she could keep her alive alone? She didn't even know if Cammy was breathing, but didn't dare risk wasting time to check. Those five seconds could mean the difference between life and death.

"Move! Breathe! CAAAAAMMMY!" Tears of frustration now, of fear. Chun-Li had seen death before, but not anyone close to her, and certainly not her best friend.

Chun-Li was pushed aside by someone in a white uniform.

"She's still alive!" The man shouted. More men gathered around Cammy. Oxygen masks, stretchers, adrenaline shots. Cammy put into the ambulance none too gently. No time to waste got to get the full facilities of the hospital, now!

Chun-Li, next to Cammy, mumbling over and over to herself,

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening…"

Cammy was in a coma for several days.

"…and let us not forget their families. They will be aided greatly by our society, and may their souls find peace." The minister finished his speech, and the precession took the memorial stone down the aisle in the middle of the people. Most were from families.

Jared placed a hand on Chun-Li's shoulder. Not saying anything, he simply nodded at Chun-Li.

Chun-Li cried. Turning to Cammy, she hugged her.

"I feel so sorry for them…"

"Me too, Chun…"

Two months later, and the Arnold lodge was twice the size. Cammy had donated most of her money, a handsome sum of nearly one million pounds, and had improved the rehabilitation centre ten-fold.

Delta Red and Interpol, proud of their main commanders for finally vanquishing Bison, had both donated the 'Shadaloo fund', the money set aside to fight Shadaloo, to the Arnold Lodge. It worked out at fifteen million pounds.

Cammy and Chun-Li both took a break from their respective jobs, and put all their efforts into improving The Arnold Lodge.

They hired more workers, and improved the building to have gym and a sports hall. A new program to help the leavers find a home was instated, and a proper pool table with four cues was bought. A basketball court was also made.

A month later, and Cammy, with Jared and Chun-Li in tow, was visiting the memorial rock, with a pained look on her face.

"It wasn't your fault Cammy." Jared said. Chun-Li nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Yeah, there was nothing to be done! Stop blaming yourself!" Cammy's initial reply was a sigh.

"I know, but I still get the nightmares…the screams."

"But Bison's gone now! You're free!" It was Jared's turn to nod in agreement.

"Cammy. You have done great things for the Arnold Lodge. My boss wants your approval to rename it." Chun-Li cut in before Cammy could say a word.

"To what? Tell me!" After Jared told them, Cammy shook her head and smiled, while Chun-Li ran around screaming:

"No bloody way!"

Another week later, and Cammy and Chun-Li were leaving the lodge for their jobs.

"I promise we'll visit, Jared. Cammy said, upset. Jared was a great friend, and she was sad to not see him for a long while.

"No problem, Cammy." He said, waving. "I'll always be here!"

Cammy and Chun-Li halted by the memorial rock.

"Goodbye, Jared." Cammy mumbled under her breath.

"Ok Cammy! Let's get some coffee for the plane ride!" Cammy smiled.

"Nah. Sweet tea and a slice of cake for me any day." Chun giggled.

"Just like old times, huh?" Cammy simply nodded. As Chun-Li shouted down a taxi, Cammy looked at the sign to the lodge for the last time in a long while. Remembering the screams, she whispered to the sign, as if hoping her message would reach the dead.

"I'm sorry…" And she left.

She left the newly renamed lodge. It no longer read 'ARNOLD LODGE.'

It now read 'CAMMY'S LODGE.'

And that's the end. I want to thank everyone for sticking with me all this time, and I hope you all enjoyed. I'm sad this is over, but I will write more! Count on it!


End file.
